


Fox Thing

by Amoeba_Anon



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoeba_Anon/pseuds/Amoeba_Anon
Kudos: 5





	Fox Thing

“Uuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhh.”

Samuel collapsed onto the couch, face first. He had attempted to take off his shoes after coming home, but the siren’s song of the couch had been far too tempting. Now he laid half-on, half-off the piece of furniture, his face buried in the pillows and one shoe dangling from a foot. Hardly the most comfortable position to rest in, but after a week’s worth of work, it was more than acceptable.

Though there was something, or rather someone, that could make it much better…

“Baaaaaabe,” he called, not quite shouting but speaking loud enough to carry his voice across the house. The soft, almost imperceptible sound of footsteps came from the stairs.

“Mmmm. Not the most dignified position I’ve seen you in, sweetheart, but still adorable,” came a voice from his right. The honeyed words practically practically flowed into his head, soothing his tired and slightly aching body. This was what he needed.

“God, I love your voice.”

“And I love how often you say that,” she said, now standing almost directly above him.

“Hmmm. Maybe I should get some new material.” He began to feel her fingertips ghosting across his back, administering the lightest of massages through his shirt.

“Oh, I’m not being sarcastic. I appreciate all your compliments, but you talk about my voice so much I know you’re being sincere.”

“Hey, I’m sincere about all of my- ooooooh yes, right there,” He said, his words changing into a pleasured groan as she applied more pressure to his back.

“Shhhhh….” 

She continued her ministrations for a minute or so, Sam offering a few sporadic and satisfied sounds to show his happiness. One hand crept up to his head and brushed some stray hair away from his ear. 

“Are you hungry, sweetheart? I can start dinner, if you like,” she purred, playing with a few strands of his hair.

“I can eat if you want to,” he said without moving, content to lay on the soft couch and be amazed by his wife’s ability to comfort him.

“I was hoping you’d be willing to put it off for a bit. I think I know just what will make you feel better…”

Even with his face buried in the couch cushion, Sam smiled. She was so predictable.

Slowly, painfully, he pulled himself up and into a sitting position. His wife’s fingertips dragged across his back and around him as he sat up, feeling like faint little lines of electricity on his skin. As his vision settled on the object of his affection, a knowing smile crept onto his face.

Takara’s hand moved around to his face, scratching the stubble on his chin as though he were a household pet. Sam didn’t mind. The Inari could do just about anything when she was touching him, and he wouldn’t mind. A pair of fluffy, light brown tails lazily cut through the air behind her, and it was all he could do to not reach out and stroke the disturbingly soft appendages. She wore a light blue robe, one that accentuated her curves while remaining surprisingly modest. Well, modest for a mamono, anyway.

Slowly, he brought his eyes up to meet hers, lidded as they were. She was smiling in that half-taunting, half-loving way that he’d only ever seen her pull off.

“And let me guess- that little something involves a distasteful amount of bodily fluids?”

She hooked a finger into his shirt collar and pulled him forwards slightly.

“Mmmm. No, actually, although if you’re suggesting what I think you are, I might be… amenable,” Takara said, her voice somehow becoming even more sweet. Of course she was ‘amenable’ to that- there wasn’t a time of day or night she wasn’t ‘amenable’, the fiend. Then again, most of the time the same could be said of Sam. He wasn’t one to talk.

But she had his curiosity piqued now. He wanted to know what her grand idea was.

“Oh? What are you thinking of, then?”

“Well, it’s been quite a while since we took a bath together…”

That did sound like a good idea. In fact, that sounded like perhaps the best idea he’d heard all day. How did she always know what he’d want, even before he did? He still hadn’t discounted the conspiracy theory that kitsunes had some kind of subconscious mind-reading power. It seemed plausible.

“Hrmm. I like the sound of that. Of course, my masculinity demands I pretend I don’t want to, and that I’m only doing this for your sake.”

“Of course, of course,” she said, happy at his acquiescence. “Strong, manly Samuel would never want a nice, steaming hot bath to share with his loving wife.”

“Never ever…” he lied. He could practically feel the warmth from just thinking about taking a bath. Takara’s tails were going to be all wrapped up around him, and he’d do the same to her with his arms, and oooohhh this was going to be the end of him.

“Are you going to be able make it up the stairs, sweetheart, or am I going to have to carry you?” 

Samuel huffed before standing up. She’d do it. Hell, she’d done it more than a few times before, princess-carrying his ass around the house when he was too tired or too stubborn to move with his own two feet. She loved doing it. Secretly, he loved it too. He had a feeling she knew that.

Right now, though, he was willing to trudge up the stairs of his own volition. As he did so, Takara looked back at him and frowned slightly.

“You’re favoring your right leg a little bit. Does your left hurt?”

He was trying to hide it, but wasn’t surprised she noticed. Hard to get much by her.

“I went to the gym after work, that’s why I got home a bit late. Think I ran a little too much. Now my leg is jello.”

“Did you stretch before you ran, like I’ve told you to do multiple times?”

He stopped and broke eye contact, instead focusing on the corner of a particularly interesting piece of wallpaper. Yes, very interesting. Very… swirly. So pretty.

“Noooooo…..”

She came down to the step above the one he was on, narrowing her eyes and planting her hands on her hips.

“And do you think your leg hurting and you not stretching might be connected, somehow?”

“I mean, I guess that’s not...out of the question…”

Takara grabbed him by the chin and slowly but firmly turned his head back towards her. Sam met her eyes again.

“Samuel.”

“Yes. T-that’s me.”

“If you don’t stretch the next time you exercise, a specific part of you is going to be very, very sore,” she said. God, her voice was sexy when she was speaking normally, but she might as well have the tongue of a lilim when she was angry. Something about the way she bit off every word just wormed its way right through him. It kind of undermined her, sometimes, when she wanted to get a point across while inadvertently making him hard as a rock.

“You mean my leg, right? It’ll be sore from the-from the running?”

She grinned from ear to ear. It didn’t reach her eyes.

“No.”

In the interest of keeping his pelvis intact, Sam made a mental note to do as he was told the next time he went to the gym. Takara was gentle, mostly, but she could give an Ushi-Oni a run for her money when she wanted to ‘punish’ him.

The more-than-a-little-threatening look on her face was replaced with one far warmer.

“Hurry up now, darling. I’ve been wanting to take a bath with you all day!” And just like that, she resumed her climb up the stairs. Shivering slightly, Sam followed her.

The bathroom was toasty already, even before they turned on the water. Again, Sam wanted to just collapse on the fuzzy bathmat and be in warm, comfortable bliss, but the almost magical promise of a hot bath and the legitimately magical promise of his wife kept him standing while Takara turned on the bathtub faucet and adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature. While she did so, Sam walked up behind her and rested his head between her shoulder blades.

"Awwwww. Are you that tired, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I might just fall asleep in the tub. If I do, don't let me drown."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll keep you awake,” she said, finishing her adjustments and turning around. Sam was in the middle of stretching his arms and yawning, trying to clear the day’s exertion from his system. He opened his eyes to Takara looking at him.

She began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, slowly progressing down his chest until she was able to pull the garment off of him. When she reached for his pants, Samuel gently took hold of her wrist.

"I think I can undress myself."

"But do you want to?" She asked, not breaking eye contact as she leaned in to kiss him. Any further complaints died on his lips, Sam barely even noticing as he was stripped to his briefs. He was far too engrossed in chasing Takara's tongue around his mouth. The thing was as fox-like as the rest of her, massaging and teasing him in ways that stole his focus and left him wanting nothing but more of what he was already getting. 

Eventually, Takara broke the kiss. Sam wasn't particularly surprised to find his undergarments around his ankles, now wearing just his birthday suit.

Her turn to get undressed now.

His kiss was decidedly more aggressive, trading Takara's gentle teasing for a more coarse invasion of her mouth. As he nibbled on her bottom lip slightly, his wife's robe came down from her shoulders and fell to the floor. The fact that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it was hardly surprising. Her body was something he'd seen and felt countless times before, and yet he was powerless to stop his hands from roaming over her naked form.

Takara giggled, her lips smiling against his. Reaching down, Sam grabbed ahold of one of her ass cheeks before giving it a hard spank. She jumped up and gasped.

"We're supposed to be taking a bath," Sam chided.

"You're the one getting all handsy, mister."

"Please. You can't just stand there, looking like that, and not know how I'll react. Really, it's your fault."

His response earned him an eye roll, but Takara reluctantly pulled herself off of him. Sam took the opportunity to step into the tub. The feeling of hot water on his feet alone felt wonderful, though just as he was about to sit down in the back of the tub and fully immerse himself, Takara's hands crept up to his shoulders. 

"Can I be in the back?" She asked. He was suspicious- she almost always liked resting on him at the front of the tub.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I know you've had a long week, and I'm more comfortable to lean on than the tub," she said, accentuating her words by briefly massaging his back in much the same way she had earlier. Suddenly, her request seemed like the most reasonable thing in the world.

He scooted forward and sat down, gradually acclimating to the hot water as it seemed to draw away his body's aches and exertions. The feeling only improved when Takara sat down behind him, leaning back and drawing him into a half-laying-down position on her chest.

Why didn't he do this more often? This was heaven. His own little slice of paradise, with an angel to boot.

"We should do this more often," he said. Takara laughed behind him- not a teasing giggle, but a lower, gentler sound.

"I'm always willing."

He didn't reply, content to enjoy the blissful sensation of the water. This really was great. 

Takara's tails found their way from underneath her and onto his chest; it seemed she was demanding compensation for letting him use her breasts as pillows. He took a tail in each hand, running his fingers through the silky fluff and along the skin underneath, and was rewarded with a quiet moan of satisfaction from Takara. Her body loosened up behind him.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one who had a long day."

“The temple was... busy,” she said, sighing and resting her head against the back of the tub. “Lots of people have been needing our attention lately.”

Takara went to the local temple a few times a week, using her magical aptitude to help whoever needed it- she healed people, mended things, and just generally made life easier for others. She volunteered her time and efforts free of charge, her payment instead coming in the form of magical instruction from the temple’s more senior members. 

Sam reached behind him and took one of her hands into his own. He gave it a light squeeze before speaking.

“I guess we both needed this, then.”

Her hand slipped free of his, beginning to trace lazy circles on his chest.

“Maybe you’re right.”

Slowly, her hand drifted down to his stomach. The shapes she drew on him became less coherent. She pressed a little harder, her nails scraping against his skin- not enough to hurt or scratch him, but enough to grab his attention. 

When Takara spoke again, her lips were practically right up against his ear. 

“But you know what I think?”

“What’s that?”

Her hand was past his stomach now, in rather dangerous territory.

“I think you could stand to get just a bit more comfortable.”

She ran her fingers across the skin just above his groin. How she intended to make him ‘more comfortable’ was a mystery to precisely no one.

“You are-” he started, but was interrupted mid-sentence as Takara took his now-erect length in a surprisingly tight grip. Again, it wasn’t painful, but it certainly made it a fight to keep his focus.

“I’m what, sweetheart?” She breathed, somehow even closer to his ear now. Damn her voice- whenever she started whispering, it was never long before he was wrapped around her finger. Well, more so than he was at any other time, anyway.

“You are...so predictable,” he finished.

She gave a single amused huff, subtly clenching and relaxing her grip while not quite moving her whole hand. Even so, the soft movements were enough to have him gripping his wife’s thigh with one hand and the offending arm with the other. 

“I’m not hearing a ‘No’.”

“As if that w-would stop you,” he stuttered, caught off guard by the varying pressure of Takara’s hand. Truthfully, if he had vehemently insisted on not doing anything, she probably would have listened. Right now, though, refusing her advances wasn’t much of a priority for him. Honestly, he kind of liked how pushy she could be sometimes. It was nice to feel desired. 

“Shhhh. You want this. You’ve earned this,” she whispered, licking his outer ear. “Close your eyes and enjoy yourself.”

Just as Takara finished speaking, she ceased her tauntingly small finger movements and began to actually pump her entire hand up and down. Her pace was slow, almost glacial, making what she was doing seem as much like a massage as it did a handjob. The warmth of the bathwater and his wife only served to relax him further. He did as she had instructed, closing his eyes and focusing only on what he felt and heard.

Takara continued her ministrations, keeping a slow pace while licking around his ear and whispering the occasional ‘shhh’ or ‘just relax’ when he tried bucking his hips. She really did want him to de-stress, it seemed. That or she just liked being in control of the situation. Either way, he was more than content to do whatever she wanted.

Takara gradually began to increase the speed of her stroking. She hunched forward slightly, changing position to one in which she was able to kiss him. A part of him wished she would keep whispering in his ear, but the feeling of her lips on his as her tongue pushed into his mouth put paid to any objections he might have been ready to voice. He grabbed the back of her neck and gently pulled her closer, sinking further into her comforting embrace.

He was getting close. Takara’s skill with her hands was immense; she knew how to knead and squeeze him better than he did himself. Noticing his hastened breathing and more frantic hip movements, she pressed herself tighter against him.

“Relax, sweetheart. Just relax and let go,” she said, emphasizing her words by resuming her kiss. That was what sent him over the edge and into bliss. The ropes that came shooting out of him came back down across Takara's now slowly moving hands. 

When it became clear her lover was finished, she lifted her hand up to her lips and licked off every last drop of what he'd given her. He didn't even need to see it to know that's what she would do, but the sight of the two-tailed fox's tongue sliding between her fingers and lapping up her reward was disturbingly erotic no matter how many times he'd seen it before.

Seemingly satisfied after consuming virtually every last trace of his release, Takara's eyes settled back on his.

"See? Wasn't that nice and relaxing?"

Sam smiled up at her, taking a wet and fluffy tail in one hand and stroking it in slow patterns. His only response was a short, contented moan.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. We should probably get out soon, sweetheart. Don't want to get too pruny."

The moan he gave in response to that was decidedly less pleased.

"But I wanna stay in here with you and your taaaaiiils," he groaned, taking the heavenly appendage in question and gently mushing it into his face. For all he cared, the outside world could cease to exist whenever he huffed the fluff.

"Come on, mister. You're drying that thing for me."

Oh well. The fox giveth, and the fox taketh away. Probably for the best that he didn't fall asleep in the tub anyway.

The two clambered upright, with him sitting on the edge of the tub and Takara standing up. After she dried off her body she passed the towel off to him, and he began to dry her two dripping tails. It was a struggle not to just plant his face into them.

And yet, another part of her caught his attention. Given she was facing away from him, Takara's rather generous posterior was plainly visible. He wasn't about to spank it, but just the sight had him at half-mast again. Sure, she no doubt enjoyed the spirit energy from his semen, but he wasn't one to leave her unsatisfied in the more mundane form of pleasure.

Sam continued working the towel around her tail, but steadily crept a hand up towards the base of one while ostensibly wringing out and massaging the fluff. Takara was too distracted to suspect much of anything, content to release little squeaks and huffs as he massaged her sensitive tails. That was, until the offending hand moved from the base of her tail to the underside of an ass cheek. She peered back around at him, the look in her eyes questioning but receptive.

His hand massaged its way downwards, steadily moving from her glute to her inner thigh. When said hand found the spot where said thigh met her groin, Takara squirmed from side to side in a way that was as adorable as it was tantalizing.

"We still haven't eaten dinner," she said. Her arm was up against the shower wall, her head leaning on it.

"I can wait a bit. Can you?"

"Mmmmm… well, I suppose I did just have a little snaaaahhhh-"

The finger that began massaging the little pink nub of her clit stifled any further witty remarks. Listening to her dirty talk was fun, but shutting her up was even better. The fox's tails swished around as he attended to her, alternating between trying to wrap around his neck and arm and lightly batting him upside the head. Cute, but distracting. He withdrew his hand.

"Turn around."

She did as ordered. Takara's tails released him as she spun around, standing directly in front of him. He gently pulled her closer until her nethers were almost touching his face. If she was going to say something, his finger's resumed assault on her clit silenced her.

Usually she was more talkative, teasing and whispering to him even as his fingers did their work, but right now she seemed entirely too enraptured to give anything but needy moans and whines. If she was this horny, she could've said something- hell, she could've just mounted him the second he got home and he wouldn't really have been pissed. He supposed that just wasn't really Takara's style. 

With his forehead resting just below her navel, he intentionally breathed heavily onto her folds. That, combined with his tantalizingly slow finger movements, had her moaning in a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

"T-tongue," she breathed, digging a hand through his hair and trying to subtly push his head closer. He resisted rather easily.

"What about my tongue, sweetheart?" Maybe he was being a little mean. She did please him without too much teasing, after all.

Nah. This was too fun to stop.

"Please…" Her begging was punctuated by another long moan. She was downright pathetic now; the hand that wasn't on his head was trying desperately to find something solid to hold onto, pushing and slipping on the shower wall behind her.

He allowed her to guide his mouth to her folds, but refused to actually touch anything with his tongue for a moment. The sheer heat emanating from her nethers was surprising- she was always pretty warm down there, but she seemed to be particularly aroused right now. For just a few seconds, he savored the image of the beautiful, lusty kitsune above him, begging with her eyes to do more than tease her with a finger.

So, he obliged her. He gave her entire pussy one long lick, ending at the sensitive little nub of her clit. 

When he got there, he thought for a moment that Takara might scream. Her legs trembled so hard they nearly buckled, forcing him to steady her knees with his hands. It took her a second to regain her composure.

He withdrew his face from her slightly, staring up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you… okay, Takara?"

She leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily while staring off at nothing.

"Y-yes. Just… hot. Horny," she panted, surprising him with her lack of refinement. Usually she'd use euphemisms or subtle innuendos, not just 'horny'. Still, he wasn't about to complain. The fox heaved a sigh of pleasure when he resumed his tongue-fucking. Whatever had gotten into her, it made her practically melt in his hands.

Takara steadily abandoned her earlier gentleness, beginning to push his head into her with greater force while also grinding into him. It made breathing a bit difficult, but she was clearly enjoying herself far too much for a little discomfort to be worth voicing. Her moans grew louder and rougher. 

"Nnnnghhhh. Yes, yessssss. Oh, don't stop, just keep doing… thaaaat…"

Watching the kitsune debase herself had caused his semi-erection to become even harder than it was in the bath. Still, like a dutiful husband he continued, lapping and licking and massaging in whatever fashion garnered the loudest noises from the fox. The heat emanating from her felt like she was damn near on fire now. The entire lower half of his face was drenched in her arousal, lubricating him and allowing the fox to more quickly fuck his face. 

Her moans increased in volume and pitch. He could feel the hand holding his head shaking so much his brain practically vibrated; she was very, very close. Truth be told he was barely even doing anything anymore, just sticking his tongue out and letting it be abused by the fox's rocking of her hips as she lost herself to pleasure.

With a half-moan, half-scream that she tried and utterly failed to stifle, she tensed up against him and pulled his mouth painfully tight to her. She rode out her own orgasm on his face, pushing and grinding in whatever way maximized her pleasure. Gradually the fox's movements slowed and her grip loosened, but her breathing remained heavy and labored.

Sam was about to ask just what had gotten her so worked up when they locked eyes. Despite Takara already giving what had seemed like a finale, she had that look on her face.

Without giving either of them time to speak, she pushed him backwards off the lip of the tub. Regardless of whether she knew he would land on the soft and cozy bathmat or if she was too crazed to care, his landing was mostly painless. She wasted absolutely no time in pouncing out of the tub after him. Before he could even think about sitting up, the sex-crazed kitsune pinned his arms to the floor above his head.

Without any time for words or thought, she brought her sopping wet folds down onto his erection. Instead of penetrating her, however, his length was pushed past the soft, blazing lips of her labia and flat against his stomach. Whining in displeasure, Takara raised her hips before slamming them down once again- and missing again. The feeling of her pussy-lips against him was a heaven all its own, but she seemed less than satisfied with his cock's stubborn refusal to penetrate her.

A hand let go of his wrists, instead finding its way down to grab his now soaked erection. She pushed the head past her clit, causing her to briefly jolt and moan from the stimulation, before lining him up to the real prize. Whereas before she had tried to slam him inside as quickly as possible, Takara now sank downwards more slowly, intent on preventing his slicked member from escaping her insides. The feeling of his head alone parting her folds and actually entering her was incomparably pleasurable. Her wetness, warmth, and vice-grip tightness combined to force his eyes closed, allowing him to focus on absolutely nothing else. 

Only when he was halfway inside her did Takara let go of his length. Once she was satisfied that he wouldn't slip away again, she steadily impaled herself on the rest of his cock.

"Rrrrrrnnngh. Yes, yes! All of it! A-all the way in!" She practically snarled.

Finally, she took the last inch into her. He wanted to stay there for a second and enjoy the feeling, but his wife seemed to have no such desires. The pace she set right from the start was brutal, raising herself to where only half his head was inside her before forcing him back down through the intense tightness and furnace heat. 

He wouldn't last long at all at this pace. Hell, neither would she. Clearly Takara wasn't concerned with a passionate and extended session of lovemaking. No, she seemed to want just one thing.

"Cum! Cum in me! Every last fucking drop in me!"

He barely even registered the fact that she had cursed- something she virtually never did. He barely even registered the words at all, truthfully. The mind-numbing pleasure combined with Takara's uncharacteristic ferocity only allowed him to buck his hips upward. Her tails were going wild behind her, curling and swinging and rubbing against his legs. He tried to focus on that feeling in an attempt to forestall what was coming, but that seemed like a vain hope. 

Takara brought her head down and immediately drove her tongue past his lips. She assaulted every bit of his mouth seemingly at the same time while moaning into him, still pinning his wrists to the floor with one hand. Her hot, rapid-fire breath warmed his face. 

The feeling of his impending release snuck up on him, and both of them knew there was no stopping it. Takara's movements had become so forceful a small part of his brain was actually concerned she might hurt him, but if the price of this level of intensity was a few bruises then it was one he had no reservations paying- not that he seemed to have a choice.

And then, like a bow wave from a battleship, the feeling hit him. Takara's reached her release right as he did, mercifully halting herself with one last brutally hard slam downwards to envelop all of him. The fox shook so hard he could actually see it, watching her tails thrash and convulse so violently it was as if she was being electrocuted. For his part, it was all he could do just to stay conscious in the face of the endorphins threatening to drown his brain. He could feel himself pumping what felt like every last drop he had into Takara.

A quick opening of his eyes saw that his wife was even more lost than him. The kitsune's eyes were rolled upward, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she withdrew from kissing him. Her arms moved from restraining him to being planted on either side of his head, apparently to support herself. After a few seconds she closed her eyes.

They must have stayed like that for a solid minute, both struggling to compose themselves while riding out the remainder of the pleasure they'd given each other. When Takara finally opened her eyes again, he was momentarily afraid she still wasn't satisfied. Fortunately that idea was put to rest when she brought her head down to rest on his chest. A faceful of fuzzy fox ear chased away the last of his high, to which he responded by blowing air into it.

"So," he said in between ragged breaths, "care to explain where that came from?"

Takara raised her head and brought her lips back to his. Her kiss was much softer than the last one- more of a proper romantic gesture than mouth-to-mouth rape. It lasted only a few seconds.

"I don't really know. I just felt like… like I needed to do that. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Her tails slid up to his chest, rubbing and brushing against his skin pleasantly.

"No, I'm fine. A bit hungry though."

"Of course. Just… give me a moment."

Sam laughed quietly, scratching behind one of Takara's ears in the spot that he could always count on to relax her. This time was no exception; she immediately sunk further into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No rush, sweetheart."

Takara shifted contentedly, using her tails as a blanket for both of their naked bodies. The bathroom floormat wasn't the comfiest pillow he'd ever had, but his wife seemed spent enough that he wanted to give her some time to recuperate.

He laid his head back, still scratching his wife's ears. Not a bad start to the weekend, all told.


End file.
